Rewind, Restart, Redo
by Crystallord
Summary: When a Card wipes out Sakura's memory, Syaoran sees a perfect time to play a little game with her. He "helps" her get her memory. But as the game gets deeper and the results harsher, Syaoran loses interest in the game and instead loses himself in the pupp
1. Erase and Rewind

sakuramemory

Rewind, Restart, Redo

By Crystallord 

(Notes: Waaaiiii, ok, first, I know the title sucks. And I'm having trouble with my account in FanFiction.Net….meaning I suck at trying to get things worked out. If you are reading this fic, that means I've succeeded and I'll give myself a pat on the back. Ahhh, technology! I pride myself on being an expert with the VCD player and stuff, but seriously, I think my tech intellect lies near that time period where sun dials are considered the highest point in technology. Oh well. Enjoy the fic (or flame it, but I swear I'll cry L ) and R&R if you want. Oh yeah, this happens when Syaoran is _fairly _new, and he dislikes Sakura a lot [or so he thinks] and wants revenge because she humiliated him or something. Hey, he's gotta have a motive!) 

"Back to your true shap--ack!" Sakura was hurled through the air and landed painfully against the wall. With a loud crunch, she crumpled like a broken doll and stayed like that.

_I knew she was weak, _Syaoran groaned. But the shining mirror in front of them hadn't finished on her yet. It floated towards the girl and a layer of brilliant light shone over its surface. 

Sakura lifted her head dizzily, feeling blood on her leg and the back of her head. The mirror loomed over her, preparing an attack. Speaking the first words that came into her mind, Sakura screamed, "Syaoran-kun!" 

The mirror released the light into one powerful ray, aiming straight for Sakura's eyes. She caught the full blast of it, and sat petrified as the light traveled through her body and zoomed through her mind, blinding it.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. He didn't feel like saving her, but he would be in big trouble if he didn't save the Card Mistress. With another groan, he pulled out his sword. Saying another one of his spells, he called out the Lightning Force.

Which was extremely, utterly, absolutely downright stupid. 

The lightning bounced off the mirror and began to strike everywhere. When everything has gone down to a sizzle, Syaoran stood, frozen, in the middle of several deep craters. _How could I have done something so stupid?! _He knew. He was too distracted by Sakura's closed eyes to fight the mirror. _Her wand can bind the cards anyway. _

He ran over to her body and, after checking her pulse to make sure she was still alive, picked up her wand. He wasn't entirely sure that it would work for him, but he could try. _OK, you stupid thing, work for me just this once. Just this freakin' once! _Syaoran wasn't sure if calling the wand "stupid" would help, but right now he was too desperate to care. The mirror moved closer to him, gathering the same light it had used for Sakura. 

"Back to your true shape--CLOW CARD!" he yelled, holding the wand in front of him. The mirror released the light, and Syaoran dodged it by the skin of his teeth. Meanwhile the wand had released energy of its own, enveloping the mirror in its magic and binding it, until it slowly dwindled and morphed, becoming a Clow Card. 

Syaoran picked it up. "The Mirror?" he said doubtfully. _Well duh. _He had been fighting against one, after all. 

A moan reached his ears, and he ran towards the wall where Sakura was slumped. "Hey, get up, fight's over, come on." He grabbed her shoulders and she cried out. He jerked his hands away, startled. It was only then that he noticed the blood. "Oh, god…" 

"Syaoran-kun? _Syaoran-kun_?!" 

It was Tomoyo. She ran up, panting. "Something blocked me from getting to you guys, like a barrier or someth---" she looked down and released a terrified scream. "_Sakura-chan!!!_" She knelt down and was about to touch Sakura's face when Syaoran pushed her arm away. "Don't touch her, she's injured."

"I can see that," Tomoyo choked out. She was in hysterics. Syaoran didn't think she'd ever seen her friend this badly injured before. Another pained moan issued from Sakura's mouth. 

"I'm calling the ambulance," Tomoyo leaped up and pulled out a phone. She only brought it when Sakura was fighting, for this purpose. 

"What about the wand?" Syaoran asked. 

"Usually she uses magic to store it away, but she's not exactly able to do that…" Tomoyo snatched the wand from Syaoran's hand. "Gimme that! I'll just say it's a prop for the school production or something!"

Syaoran pointed to the road. "And these craters here?"

"They're your fault, you explain them!" Tomoyo was nearly in tears. "Look, I care about Sakura, not your stupid craters and stuff. I want to get help for her." Noticing Syaoran's stunned expression, she let out a frustrated cry. "Tell them it's a supernatural science thing, I don't care!" Her eyes filled with tears. "I just want Sakura to be OK…"

Syaoran wanted her to be OK too. _If the Cardcaptor dies, they'll blame me. Dear god, I hope she gets better. I don't need any more trouble than I've already got. _

A few minutes later, the ambulance rushed towards them and two paramedics climbed out, rolling a stretcher. "Easy there, careful," they said as they gently placed Sakura's body onto the white bed. Another paramedic scanned Sakura, feeling softly in certain parts. "Open wounds, blood. Seriously injured. Emergency room, get the things ready for when we get there." They put Sakura into the ambulance and closed the door. 

"Can we go with you?" Tomoyo asked. The worry in her eyes seemed to melt one of the paramedics. 

"Just one," he said. "Besides, it's too late for you kids to be out. What on earth were you doing?"

Syaoran opened his mouth, but Tomoyo silenced him with a glare. "You go to Sakura-chan's place and tell her family. You were there, you should have taken care of her."

_So I get the blame even when she's still breathing?! _

"Of course you do!" Tomoyo screamed, hand raised to slap him. Syaoran realized he'd spoken his thoughts out loud. She stopped herself. "Just…go. Go and tell Sakura's family." She climbed into the ambulance without giving him a backward look. 

With a loud groan, he trudged up the road, the opposite direction of where the ambulance was going. _I need to get the cards. Sakura says no. So I help her. She gets hurt, and I get skewered. _He stopped and took a deep breath."_What is this world's problem?!_" he shouted loudly. His voice echoed through the streets and faded. 

*

"What the hell did you do to my little sister you brat--!" Toya yelled, shoving Syaoran against the white hospital wall. Syaoran felt his head collide with hard stone and now he knew how Sakura felt, plummeting into brick at an even faster speed. 

A nurse filling out Sakura's record looked up. "_Sir! _Not in the hospital!" she said sternly. 

Panting, Toya brought his fist down. Yukito looked nervously at him as Toya staggered into the chair beside him. "It'll be OK," Yukito said comfortingly. "Sakura will be OK."

"Tomoyo said she looked really bad…Tomoyo was crying, so that must mean it's really, _really _bad…" Toya lost all knowledge that he was supposed to be a strong, sturdy older brother and began to bawl. "I want to see my sister!" Yukito dropped the bag of doughnuts he was eating and comforted Toya, wrapping his arms around him and whispering in his ear. Syaoran glared at both of them.

"That can be arranged in a few minutes, even if she isn't conscious yet." a doctor said. Mr. Kinomoto looked up, his hair unkempt and his clothes wrinkled. "I can see Sakura?"

"Let me give you the basic information first." The doctor looked at his folder. "Severe concussion, blood from the head and left leg…sprained ankle on the same leg, bruise on her shoulder. And there seemed to be something with her eyes. But there is no outside injury, so how could something be wrong?"

Syaoran and Tomoyo exchanged uncomfortable glances. "Let's just see her," Syaoran suggested reluctantly. 

"Well if you don't _want _to then go home, you little twer--" Yukito shushed Toya and curled his fingers around Toya's hand. 

"I never said I didn't," Syaoran said. "I feel partly responsible and I need to see her too." _Now _that _has to help get some of the blame off me. _

"You _should_."

They entered the ICU, and, thankfully not hooked up to any equipment (yet), was Sakura. Her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to notice a whole group crowding around her bed. To spite Toya, Syaoran darted to the front, closest to Sakura. He noticed how light her breathing was, her eyebrows furrowed into a frown, how soft she looked, with blood-matted hair framing her sweet face…he shook his head sharply. _You are _not _going down that path. _

A few hours later, Sakura emitted a low moan. Everyone was camping outside, since it was Syaoran's shift to watch her. He leapt from the chair and went towards the door, but in a light, breathy whisper…"Iie…don't leave…"

He went back and looked at her. Her eyes were starting to open, and she looked at Syaoran. They didn't look damaged, but she winced every time she moved. "My head hurts…"

"Can you see, Sakura?" _Please don't be blind, extra punishment for me if you're blind!_

She looked at him again, her breathing ragged. 

"Yes," she let out in a barely audible voice. Syaoran sighed in relief.

"But who are you?" 


	2. Prince of the Game

Rewind, Restart, Redo

By Crystallord

(Yay! It works! My computer actually obeyed me!! [cough cough] Oh sorry. Anyway, whatever I was going to say I forgot, so on with the fic! Hope you enjoy it, and if you don't, then don't read it and look for some really great CCS fanfics out there! [I swear, some people are SO talented!])

Three weeks later Sakura was released from the hospital. She still had to use a crutch for her left ankle, but that wasn't her main injury. It wasn't the concussion, either. 

Toya had caused a major scene when Sakura had asked him who he was. It had taken several minutes for Tomoyo to calm Sakura down and for Toya to realize he'd hurt his little sister. But she didn't know she was his little sister.

Tomoyo had asked him what the mirror had done. Syaoran had explained how it had thrown Sakura against the wall, and then the light…

"The light must have done something to her," Tomoyo had said. "I mean, she can't even remember Toya-sempai. Or even Yukito-sempai." 

"So what are they going to do about it?" Syaoran had said.

"Well, the doc said that maybe the memory will come back, if we help. Sometimes it'll take a very long while. Other times…I guess we'll have to remake her life for her," Tomoyo had said. 

"Pardon? We?"

Tomoyo had looked straight at him. "We." 

Sakura wasn't going back to school until her memory came back. Tomoyo was just finished talking to Syaoran and they were just about to leave when Tomoyo's mom ran down the stairs. "Tomoyo-chan! Wait!" 

"Kaasan?"

"You can't leave! In London one of our toy factories burned down. And in the same place I have to give a speech introducing one of our new products. I can't leave you here by yourself. You'll have to come with me!"

Tomoyo moved back. "I can't! I have to take care of Sakura!" 

"Why?" her mother screamed. "How can Sakura be more important than this? Sakura can take care of herself--she's very independent! Start packing!" 

"But…if I leave, Sakura might not remember me at all. She's forgotten everything she knows about us. She doesn't know me. Please, let me stay! I could stay with the Kinomotos for awhile!"

The last line was a mistake. Syaoran stepped back as steam rose from Sonomi's ears. "I will--not--have you--bother-- Mr. Kinomoto!" she said. "He's _very _busy and he has enough kids to take care of, without Nadeshiko. Now come on!"

Tomoyo turned to Syaoran. "It's up to you now. Help her retrieve her memory!" she said as her mother dragged her up the stairs. "Do it for Sakura! Please!" 

Tomoyo disappeared, and slowly, a mischievous grin spread across his face. _Sakura's upstaged me more than once…that's enough reason for revenge, I think. _"Don't worry!" he called loudly. "I'll get memory back for sure!" _Which memory, however, is something I won't tell her. _

*

Sakura lay in bed, thinking. The tall man had said he was her father, and this was her room. Her name was Sakura, and it was plastered all over her bedroom wall. _Sakura…I like that name, I'm glad I'm called Sakura. _And the person who said he was her brother…_We don't look anything alike, but if he's my brother, I suppose it's true. _

Someone knocked on her door, and Toya, as he called himself, pushed his head in. "Visitor," he said reluctantly. "Li Syaoran."

As soon as Syaoran was inside, and Toya had closed the door, Syaoran rushed to Sakura's side and grabbed her hand. "Oh, I was so worried about you!" Syaoran cried, placing his head on the bed.

Sakura looked startled. "Li-kun?"

Syaoran stood up. "Is that what you call me now, hime?! Li-kun?! Oh, dear heart!!" _I'm good, _he thought smugly as he made the face of perfect agony. 

_Hime_? "What do you mean by Princess?" Sakura asked, confusion written all over her face. 

"It's over, it's over," Syaoran kept muttering. He ran towards the window and flung it open. "I have been rejected! Goodbye!" _A bit over dramatic, but if it gets the plan working, fine with me. _

"No, wait!" Sakura screamed. She jumped off the bed, wincing as she landed on her sore ankle. "Don't!" She ran over and clutched his arm. "Please explain to me…just be patient." _This boy…he's very special to me, _she thought as she looked into his eyes. _His eyes are so deep. Is it because I've forgotten or have they always been this deep?_

Syaoran almost lost character. _Her eyes are so innocent. She really doesn't know anything…she looks kinda scared. _But he forced himself back into character, and he smiled. _I'm gonna make her pay for not handing over the Cards. _He threw himself on her chest, causing her to fall back. Before she landed he remembered that she was still recovering and quickly turned so that they landed on their sides. 

"I'm…sorry," Sakura whispered. Her heart was beating wildly. _Am I really a princess? Is he my prince? Oh god…_

Syaoran was silent for a moment. Then he said, "I'll do whatever it takes to get your memory back, Hime," 

"Really?"

Syaoran's lips curved in an unreadable smile. "Yes, because I'm your prince." _The prince of thieves, the prince that is going to take your cards, with your name on them or not._

*

Sakura stared listlessly out the window. "So I'm the Princess of Clow Cards?"

Syaoran nodded. "You have powers greater than any human. You were capturing a card when you blacked out. But I'm going to rebuild your memory." 

"OK, I'm ready."

"Your father is posing as a businessman--but he is actually the King of the Clow Cards. He tries to make you his puppet, and you hate him. He pretends to love your mother, the late Queen, in order to use you. But you never fall for it, and you never should. Your brother…recently, before the battle, you discovered that your brother hates you because you were chosen over him to succeed the throne of the Cards. He didn't have enough magic, and you were chosen by Clow Reed himself. Never fall into his trap. Be cold to them both."

Sakura's eyes misted over. "But they've been so nice to me…"

"Trying to take advantage of your memory loss," Syaoran said sweetly. "Be strong, Sakura." 

Sakura didn't know why, but tears began falling from her eyes. She wasn't sad or anything, she just kept crying. Syaoran looked startled, and wondered if the game had gone too far. He still wanted her deck of cards, but he didn't want to see her cry. Because…he had been wary of Sakura on the first day, but aside from that, he had been curiously--and reluctantly--attracted. 

But he'd already given Sakura's new life to her: he couldn't take it back. So he grudgingly did what a prince would do--he gave her a gentle kiss on her…forehead. She looked up, startled. "Just wait," he said. "And everything will be fine." 

He still had The Mirror Card in his pocket of his wizard clothes. And since he was the one who had bound The Mirror, there was no reason why it wouldn't--or shouldn't--respond to his will. 

Going home, he pulled out the mirror card and released it with his sword. Sakura's wand had been left at Tomoyo's house, which meant he'd have to get it for her tomorrow. The Mirror hung over his head, and waited impatiently. 

"I need you to return Sakura's memory," Syaoran said. "Because you're the one who took it away, after all."

"Can't," The Mirror said. "You guys used up all my powers. You'll have to wait three months."

"Three months!" Syaoran yelled. "I can't keep making up stories for three months!"

"Then you shouldn't have even started."

Syaoran began stuttering. "I-I-I-I-I-I b-b-b-b-b-but I need the c-c-c-cards," he muttered. "She won't give them to me."

"Maybe because they're not for you," The Mirror said nonchalantly. "I suggest you stop the game right now and wait for me to recover my power." 

But Syaoran had already thought things over. The stutter was gone. "No way! I'm going to have fun with the Cardcaptor Sakura!" he crowed. "I'm keeping the game up for three months. Besides, she won't remember anything when you give her back your memory. Right. Return!" The Mirror began to transform into a card, but not until it whispered a few words to itself…

"That's what you think."

(I've noticed that some things are a bit vague, but I like vague. Meaning I can't write anything else. Oh well. And the suicide thing….yes I KNOW it's dramatic, but Syaoran's a good actor!! Supposedly….^_^;;;)


	3. Changing My Mind

Rewind, Restart, Redo

By Crystallord

(Me again. Here you'll find a lot of things that don't really make sense. But it's fanfiction; who needs sense? Argh, never mind. On with the fic.)

When Syaoran got to Sakura's house, pandemonium greeted him. 

"Don't touch me!" Sakura screamed, backing away. "Just stay away from me!"

"What did I do?" Toya said, unintentionally raising his voice. "Why are you backing away? Sakura! I'm your brother!"

"That's exactly it!" Sakura backed against the wall. Her eyes were blazing. "Go away!"

"Toya…Sakura was seriously injured, and she has no memory," Yukito said gently. "Why don't you give her some time? Sakura-chan? Do you need time? Or do you need to talk? Please talk to me. You never had a problem talking to me before."

Sakura looked at him with hatred, unlike the look of bliss she had whenever he spoke to her. "Why would I talk with my _brother's _friend?" she spat the word out. "Where is Syaoran? I need to talk to him!"

Toya scowled. "You mean that idiot?"

"Don't call him that!" Sakura cried out. Syaoran opened the door and in relief Sakura fell into his arms. "Syaoran-kun…"

_OK, girl clinging onto me, brother's looking---ohh no…_Toya's face was bright red with fury. Syaoran remembered Yukito saying something about a little sister complex…and that for Toya was as good as crazy. He didn't want to get in the way, if he wanted to preserve his body as it was now. Fortunately Sakura spoke up for him, however unknowingly she did it. "At least I can trust Syaorun, _Nii-chan. _So stay away from him…or else…" her voice trailed off. 

_So basically I'm watching over my bodyguard, _Syaorun thought. _That doesn't really make any sense, but…works for me. _"Come on, let's go. You have to get used to the life outside." He held her hand and led her out the door. He looked back and almost reconsidered when he saw Toya's crestfallen face. There he decided that if Toya began contemplating suicide he would stop. He would do that much for Toya. 

Or for Sakura, anyway. 

*

"I don't remember it," Sakura said softly, looking at the school. 

"You're a good runner and in the cheerleading club," Syaoran said with perfect truth (for once). 

"I still don't remember…it's like you're describing somebody else." Sakura's shoulders sagged, and Syaoran observed how slender her shoulders were. "Syaoran…I really want my memory back." She was starting to speak more softly, as if she really believed she was a princess. And she held her head up. Now Syaoran knew how puppeteers felt. And sometimes it felt great, and other times it made him feel uneasy.

On a sudden impulse he kissed her forehead. "I promised you, I'll get you back your memory. Don't worry." He allowed her to bury her head in his chest, and they were both silent as the wind blew around them. 

They weren't aware that they were being watched. 

"Sensei, isn't that Sakura-chan and that new boy?" Rika asked, pointing with her right hand. Her left hand was closed tightly around Mr. Terada's right. 

"Syaoran? Yes…oh my. They should know better than to hug like that in public!" Mr. Terada said sternly. "I'll have a talk with them when they get back to school."

"Sensei!" Rika laughed, but then grew serious. "I heard something awful happened to Sakura, and then she lost her memory or something. Maybe Syaoran's trying to get it back for her."

"I suppose…but hugging?"

"One of your favorite pastimes was going to the movies with your friends," Syaoran said as they walked away from the school. "Especially…let's see, you wanna watch "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon?"

"What's it about?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Uhm…four martial artists battling for love and stuff. I dunno, that's why I wanna watch it. It's in Mandarin, though."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't understand Mandarin."

"I think they have English subtitles. Besides, I know Mandarin, even if Hong Kong prefers Cantonese." _I'm babbling, _Syaoran thought, shaking his head. "Come on, let's see?"

"Sure." 

As they stood in line, Syaoran thought of the next bit of memory he would put in Sakura's mind. _I've done her family…so I'll just say something about her friends and then ask for the Cards! _

"This is where one of the greatest scenes in movie history occurred, and it wasn't even inside the theater," Syaoran said casually, wondering where the hell he'd gotten that line. 

They were standing in line, waiting. "Oh?" Sakura said.

"Yup. You and your friends Rika and Chiharu had a big fight here. Rika accused you of stealing the attentions of her boyfriend, and you denied it, because of course you didn't. Chiharu sided with Rika, and together they yelled at you, calling you every single name in the book. Then Rika threw her soda over your face."

Sakura looked pale. "Is that really the truth?"

Syaoran nodded, much more vigorously than needed. "Rika tries to get back in your good graces…Sakura, all I can say is, most of the people that are nice to you are plotting to kill you. Being the Princess of the Clow Cards has its prices, and you've made a lot of enemies."

The Sakura without her memory was _very _susceptible to crying. "Why?" she said as her eyes filled with tears. "I've done nothing wrong."

Syaoran began to feel uncomfortable. Maybe now it was time to rush ahead. "Maybe it's the Cards that are causing you grief," he said. "Until you get your memory back and can deal with this emotionally, maybe the Cards should be kept with me. In fact, you would have a normal life without the cards. Your brother would love you, and so would your father. Rika would be your friend again. Wouldn't that be nice?" 

"It would," Sakura said as they inched closer to the ticket counter. "I don't even know what the Cards are for."

Syaoran didn't tell her, he just egged her on. "Exactly. Sakura, I want you to be happy. So I'll take the Cards and all the weight they bear with me. Please give me the Cards."

Sakura's eyes misted over, but then they cleared and she nodded. "OK. When we go home, come up and I'll give you the deck."

*

Syaoran ran home, clutching the Clow Cards tightly in his hands. He couldn't believe Sakura had handed the cards over so willingly. He couldn't believe he had all of them. At least all the ones she had captured. And since Sakura was in no position to be fighting Clow Cards…he could be the Clow Master for now! 

He used his sword to call out The Mirror again.

"Listen, I'm not your mental advisor or someone to chat with," it said irritably. "Are you going to use me to fight or what?"

"I don't see how, considering you have no power," Syaoran said smugly. "I have all your friends in here, thanks to you."

"Oh bloody joy."

"I'm _not _stopping this game. Sakura trusts me! It's fun making up these stories. I should be a writer." 

"Kid, I hope you don't have to migrate to Mexico." 

The Mirror floated around the room. "I just hope you realize how many people you're hurting. Sakura's brother, who loves his little sister so much, suddenly has her hating him. Sakura's father, pouring all his love into his daughter, his and Nadeshiko's child, finds her thinking he's evil and never loved her. Rika when she finds out, Chiharu when she finds out. And Tomoyo…"

"When did you get all mushy? Hey! How do you know this! Do I call you up in my sleep and talk to you like a diary?" Syaoran demanded suspiciously. 

"I'm a Mirror, I can do a lot of things you couldn't even dream of. Why are the Cards so important to you? Besides, I notice you're attracted to Sakura."

"I am NOT!" Syaoran said hotly, leaping to his feet. 

"Look at your reflection and try to lie."

Syaoran walked towards his dresser.

"Your reflection on my surface, you moron!" The Mirror yelled. 

Syaoran bravely walked up and looked at himself. "I don't like Sakura," he said. But everything had given him away. His voice…his flushed face and warm eyes. He couldn't lie in front of The Mirror.

"I thought so," it said smugly. "So if you like her, then why are you hurting all the people she loves? Why are you hurting her? Why are you playing with her mind?" 

Syaoran didn't answer. He was still staring at himself, the person he was before The Mirror had changed everything. 

(Well, I've finished all the chapters, so there's really nothing to say. I'm writing notes for the sake of writing them. Oh well. I always say that, but oh we--never mind.) 


	4. Mistakes, but It's Too Late

Rewind, Restart, Redo

By Crystallord

(Hm, how's the fic going so far? Tell me through your reviews! My notes just get shorter and shorter. Me and html have a truce. Just for the fics.) 

Syaoran noticed something was wrong when Sakura suddenly spoke up during lunch. "I haven't seen Tomoyo lately," she said.

"Oh?"

"I can remember her, seeing that I've only met her once when my memory went black. She's beautiful, with long black hair. And she called me Sakura-chan. My best friend. Her mother works for toys or something." A slight smile spread across Sakura's face. "No matter what, I'll never believe she holds something against me."

_Her memory's returning! _Syaoran thought, nearly dropping his fork. The Mirror had said a very slight amount of her memory could return, only the important bits. Syaoran had never said anything bad about Tomoyo, so she was inclined to believe Tomoyo was her good friend. Two and a half months were up.

Toya had moved in with Yukito for awhile, seeing that he couldn't be in the same house with a little sister who hated him. Fujitaka Kinomoto was patient with Sakura, and loved her even though she was bitter to him. She never heard him cry at night. 

Sakura would listen to no one but Syaoran now. They were inseparable. Syaoran still made up stories, but not as harsh as before. The Mirror had unintentionally installed in him a conscience, and it reminded him of The Mirror's words. Sakura had already yelled at Rika and Chiharu when they'd run into each other in a store. Sakura had stormed off, but Syaoran heard Rika crying and wondering what she'd done wrong. None of them were mad at Sakura; in fact, they wanted to get back into her good graces. 

Which made his story even more believable. 

Syaoran found himself becoming increasingly attracted to Sakura. He loved the way her bewildered eyes took in the city she used to be able to run through blindfolded. He loved the way her nervous hands slipped in through his when they talked to people she used to know. 

"Syaoran-kun? Is there something wrong?" 

"Nothing." They finished their lunch in silence, and left the restaurant. 

Sakura wasn't sure if she should hold Syaoran's hand. He seemed distracted today. _I love him, _she thought, a smile lighting her face. _I always will. _She wondered if anyone else knew she was a princess. Maybe not. They usually treated her cautiously. _Maybe because I've forgotten everything._

Except for Tomoyo. Today, I remembered Tomoyo. She must be really special, for even if I lose my memory, I can't ever forget her. 

Sakura's battle between hold his hand or not ended, and she slipped her fingers through his. "I don't think I've ever said 'I love you', in all this time," she said, blushing furiously. "But I should."

Syaoran flushed. "I--ah--me too," he said, fidgeting.

"Sakuraaaa!" 

They both whirled around. Tomoyo, ran down the street and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said joyfully.

"Oh! So you've got your memory back?" Tomoyo squealed. 

"No, not really, but I think you're really special, so I remember you!"

"Sakura…" Tomoyo stepped back and her eyes locked on their tightly held hands. "Am I missing something here?" she asked, wonder--and extreme dislike--in her eyes. 

Syaoran cut in before Sakura could reply. "Tell you later," he said shortly.

They walked together and Tomoyo started chattering away. Even if she'd only spent two and a half months in London, she had a very slight British accent. "So I passed by Rika today, and she asked me why Sakura was mad at her. Rika knew about Sakura's memory, but she was sure she'd done nothing wrong to get Sakura all mad. She said Sakura had even blown up at Chiharu!"

Syaoran felt Sakura tense. "It's nothing, Tomoyo-chan," she said. 

"Hey, Tomoyo," Syaoran said. "Didn't we have that surprise for Sakura? This afternoon, come over to my house and we'll prepare it." He glared at Tomoyo. "Right?"

Sakura and Tomoyo both looked bewildered. "We…do? OUCH!" She felt pressure on her foot and grit her teeth. "_Yes, _we have a surprise for you, Sakura-chan. Don't go to Syaoran's house, or else it'll spoil everything!" she said laughingly. _Plus you won't see the things I can do with a steak knife, _she added in her mind, glaring daggers at Syaoran. 

*

"What is going on?" Tomoyo demanded.

Syaoran sighed. "When you left, I…started a game with Sakura." 

"You _what_?" 

Syaoran pulled out The Mirror and transformed it. Tomoyo gaped at it. "Are _you _the one who wiped out Sakura's memory?"

"I did that, but it's this boy here who started the disaster." The Mirror floated around the room, explaining to Tomoyo everything that had happened. Tomoyo sat on Syaoran's bed, shocked. 

"I can't believe you did that."

"Now I wish I didn't," Syaoran said. "I'm starting to like Sakura, Tomoyo. But I thought I could humiliate her--for all the times that she humiliated me--by playing this game. All for this." He threw the Clow Cards on his bed. This snapped whatever thin wire connected Tomoyo to her patience. 

"_You took advantage of Sakura's amnesia to steal the Clow Cards?!?!_" she shrieked, leaping from the bed. Her hands reached out for his neck, but he ducked. 

"Tomoyo, just listen--!"

Tomoyo was usually a kind, quiet girl who never really got mad. Except for when something happened to Sakura. Then anything, or anyone, that made things worse usually got to see the hysterical (and very, very dangerous) side of Tomoyo. 

Syaoran finally pinned Tomoyo on the bed. "OK, listen first. I was feeling angry and stuff towards Sakura at first. I thought she was weak. And I had come here because I wanted her Clow Cards. But I also kind of liked her. But when this idiot--" he jerked his finger towards The Mirror, who quivered dangerously "--wiped out her memory, I thought it was a good chance for me to have fun. I don't want to do this to Sakura anymore. I like her. I got to see a soft side of her, an innocent side, but I like the outgoing Sakura better. So when The Mirror regains its power, it'll return Sakura's memory and she'll forget everything that happened. Then…well, whatever happens afterwards I won't try to control." 

Tomoyo glared at him. "How long until The Mirror gets its power back?"

"Actually, I've been resting for quite awhile, and I'll be able to return her memory by tomorrow," The Mirror said casually. 

"Really?" Syaoran cried. "OK, that's great." Thinking fast, he told his plan to Tomoyo. "So I'll take Sakura to the park, near the place where she lost her memory. Then I'll tell her this is the surprise, The Mirror comes out and returns her memory, and all will be fine!" 

The other girl grudgingly agreed, and left. Syaoran sighed in relief, and plopped down on his bed, muttering into his pillow, "I hope I still get a chance with Sakura…after…*yawwn*….zzzzzzzzzzz."

The Mirror glittered softly in the night. "All will not be fine, Li Syaoran," it said softly. "And you will learn your lesson the harsh way." 

*

"What's the surprise?" Sakura asked. 

They crossed the sea of grass that led the way to a shady portion of the park, with trees rustling in the wind. "We're not there yet," Syaoran said. "Just be patient."

"Is it big?" Sakura laughed. 

Syaoran paused. "Yes. But I'll give you a hint: you'll love it." 

"Just as I love you?" 

_Oh god…_"I suppose, but I don't really know that answer." 

Sakura just smiled. They went deeper into the trees, and Syaoran detected where The Mirror was waiting. Tomoyo was probably stalking them, hiding behind huge trees whenever they looked around. "Close your eyes," Syaoran said. Sakura closed her eyes, and Syaoran took a deep breath. "Now when you get really startled, open your eyes. You're allowed to open them _only _when you get startled. Never before." 

The Mirror loomed behind him, a thin layer of light gathering on its surface. It made the indication that it was ready.

And sure enough, Tomoyo approached them, clutching the wand. She looked almost scared.

"Sakura, I love you." Syaoran placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed his lips firmly against hers. They were soft and hesitant at first, and Syaoran almost forgot The Mirror. He pulled himself down on the ground.

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "Syaor--!!"

The Mirror unleashed the light, and in two rays it entered Sakura's mind, painting her world again and giving her back her life. 

A few seconds later, it was over. Sakura slumped on the ground, but this time there were no injuries. She was breathing peacefully. 

Syaoran knelt over her. "Sakura? Sakura?"

Tomoyo came running up. "What happened? Did something go wrong?"

"No, she's fine!" Syaoran called out. "Sakura? Sakura--" he felt a swift force ram through his stomach, and he reeled backwards, clutching it. Blood nearly stained his mouth, and he choked to keep it down. 

"Don't pretend that you care," a voice cold as ice said. 

Sakura stood up, her eyes glinting. "I hate you!!!" she screamed at Syaoran. "I hate you for playing with my mind!!"

Confusion struck Syaoran. "What?" 

Sakura snatched her wand away from Tomoyo. "One thing came out of The Mirror's little gift," she spat out. "When it gave me my memory, it gave me _all _my memory. _Everything_." She was gripping her wand so tightly, she could have crushed it. 

"I know every single thing that happened while I was being '_cared'_ for," she said with complete hatred. "_Every single damn thing!_" 

(Ookay, took me awhile to decide what was gonna happen next, but the last part is the finale. Boy, I had fun writing this!….sort of.) 


	5. Forgiven, but not Forgotten

Rewind, Restart, Redo

By Crystallord

(Hm…now that I think about it, did Syaoran really think he could get away with Sakura's cards? Oh god! Well, I kind of knew it from the start, but it's not really changing much. Sakura's pissed at him, what else is there to know?) 

"Please forgive me, Oni-chan!" Sakura couldn't look at Toya, standing in the doorway of Yukito's house. "It was Syaoran. He told me fake stories about you, when I didn't remember anything. I'm so sorry for anything that I've said." Her eyes filled with tears. 

Strong arms enveloped her soul like a dreamy blanket around her body. "It's OK," Toya said. "I'm just glad you're back." 

"I'm sorry, Yukito," Sakura added to the boy standing behind Toya, smiling. "Oni-chan…please come home. I already apologized to Oto-san. I miss you." 

"Yeah, go home, Toya. You've turned my house into the most God-awful pigsty the world has ever seen," Yukito said.

"Shaddup." Toya grinned. "Okay, shrimp. Let's go home."

*

Sakura went back to school, and apologized to Rika and Chiharu. They offered to replay Syaoran's story for her, but the shouting directed towards him. Sakura thought that was a good idea, but she didn't want to have it done.

"Is it because you hugged in front of the school?" Rika said slyly.

Sakura scowled. "Don't remind me about that! I actually believe I was the Princess of the Cl--" she remembered that Rika and Chiharu were there, and sank into her chair with a groan. 

The bell rang, and all of the students sat down. Mr. Terada came in and began discussing some of the plans for the day, how they were going to have an outdoor assembly in the afternoon. The door opened, and everyone looked to see who was late. 

Syaoran entered and placed his late slip on Mr. Terada's desk. Then he walked quietly to the back. He paused before Sakura's desk, looking at her, but she acknowledged his presence with a steady gaze out the window. 

As he sat down, he heard a word spoken in a very, very low and soft whisper. "_Scum._"

The day progressed normally, but with Sakura's spiteful comments piercing through the ordinary life like a dagger. During Art she accidentally (on purposely) bumped into Syaoran while he was holding a pot of ink. "Hey!" he shouted as the ink splashed over his hands and shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried. But she lowered her voice so that only Syaoran could hear, "I'm so sorry, _Ouji-sama_. Will you ever forgive me?" 

Syaoran clenched his teeth. "We're going to talk later, Sakura," he murmured under his breath.

"What's there to talk about? And I want my Cards back!" Sakura hissed. 

"Whatever. Come for them later." 

The assembly finally arrived, and everyone was instructed to go out to the outdoor field. As Sakura and Tomoyo were walking towards the field, a hand wrapped around Sakura's wrist and pulled her away. 

Syaoran pulled Sakura towards the circle of trees behind the gym. Sakura crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "So what do you want to tell me?"

"Sakura, playing that trick on you was the stupidest thing I've ever done--" 

"DAMN RIGHT!" Sakura pushed herself off the wall and stood in front of Syaoran. "You not only hurt me, you hurt everyone else that I loved! Oni-chan, my father, Rika and Chiharu! I'm glad you didn't get to Tomoyo, because if you did, you wouldn't be standing here. You would be in the hospital, going through what I had gone through." Her crutch was gone, but sometimes her ankle still throbbed. And some wounds still remained. 

"Syaoran, I can remember everything! How you supposedly comforted me, but told me everyone hated me! I trusted you, but I admit that I was stupid. Princess of the Clow Cards? That's really dumb. I'm an idiot to fall for that!"

Syaoran stared at her. "No, you're not an idiot," he said hoarsely. "I am."

"So self-pity's the game now? Syaoran, this sounds really moronic, but I thought you were the only one who cared about me! I thought you liked it when I held your hand! And when you kissed me, I liked it! Then I open my eyes and you've gone, and the past events of the last few months hit me, flashing before my eyes, and I realized what a dirtbag you were." 

"I did like it when you held my hand! That's why I brought you here! To say I'm sorry!" Syaoran dropped into the lowest bow he could manage while still talking. "When I was young, and training with magic, they took my memory away accidentally. No one helped me. They placed me in a tiny room, all by myself, waiting for my memory to come back. I don't know which is worse; having someone remake your life, or ready to go insane." 

Sakura stopped.

"It's not self-pity I'm asking for; it's forgiveness. I'm a jerk, I know, but I've realized that I was cruel to have done that to you. And I like you. When I kissed you, I regretted it, because I thought you wouldn't…remember." 

Sakura stared at him, and her shoulders drooped, like they'd drooped when she'd seen the school. Then they became straight again, and sent a stinging slap across Syaoran's face. "I'm coming for my Cards this afternoon," she said coolly. "Get them ready. Including The Mirror. The whole deck."

She ran off, and Syaoran didn't chase her. 

*

Syaoran's doorbell rang in the late afternoon. It was raining heavily, but he knew Sakura would get through storm and hail to get her Cards. He picked up the deck and went downstairs. 

Sakura was drenched and shivering. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulled her in, and locked the door after her. "I won't let you out again in that rain," he told her. "Hang your raincoat over there and come upstairs. I'll get you a towel."

Sakura didn't resist. The raincoat was muddy and sticky, and she hung it on the rack and, after leaving her shoes by the front, ran upstairs after him.

The towel was nice and soft, and before using it she buried her face in it. Syaoran brought up cocoa, and sat silently on his bed. 

"Thanks," Sakura said. She towel-dried her hair and looked at her drenched clothes. "Is there any place I can wring them out?" she asked.

Syaoran disappeared, and came back holding a beautiful silk Chinese dress. Sakura's face turned red. "Nuh-uh. I can't wear that," she said. "It's too delicate. I'm going to rip it."

"It belongs to my cousin, Mei Ling," he said. "You're just her size. Besides, this is a casual gown, if it gets ripped, it's easy to replace." _I think, _he thought uneasily, thinking of Mei Ling's strict orders in taking care of it. 

Sakura took the gown. "Uhm…could you…?"

Syaoran blushed and left the room, closing the door. He could hear the shuffles of wet clothes being removed, and his face turned even redder. 

"You can come in," Sakura's muffled voice came through the thick door. He opened it, and nearly shut it again, wondering if he'd disturbed the presence of a goddess or something. 

He opened it again, and entered. Sakura reminded him of--well, no one. She was Sakura, reminding him of home, but still Sakura in Japan. And she was beautiful. She looked a bit uncomfortable, and Syaoran's gaze worsened it. 

As she sipped the cocoa, the warmness traveling through her body and settling her goosebumps, Syaoran looked out the window, wondering when the rain was going to stop. 

"Syaoran," Sakura said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"It was a mistake, manipulating me like that. But I want to put that past us. It's not too late to fix this. I just want to know…" 

Syaoran turned his gaze towards her.

"What do you think of me now?"

Syaoran blinked a few times, then laughed dryly. "It should be me asking that question. As always, I think you're beautiful, smart, the basics of a perfect girl, you know them. But you're also pure and innocent--too innocent to be played with like that."

Sakura was silent, fingering the flowers on the dress. Then she spoke. "I'll tell you what I think of you." Syaoran tensed.

"I think you're really cute, but a bit withdrawn. I knew you had something against me from the start, but I wondered what. But when you were taking care of me, I began to start liking you. Something tells me your eyes weren't fake. And neither was your kiss. But--" a smile spread across her face. "That seems to be the one thing that I've forgotten. Not the casual ones on the cheek, but…" her voice trailed off. 

Syaoran turned red, but he stood up and began to walk towards Sakura. He faced her, noses almost touching. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and he leaned forward. 

This time it was more than a quick kiss. It was a kiss that two people responded too, not eagerly or quickly, but slowly, softly, sweetly, knowing that they had all the time in the world, knowing nothing was going to stop them. Syaoran hesitantly wondered if he should hold her, but Sakura answered him by impulsively placed his arms around her waist. He held her tightly while her hands returned to the familiar position around his neck. Sometimes when their faces stood just a centimeter apart, she would murmur his name softly until their lips touched again. 

When they finally stepped away from each other, Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. "It felt like that, only better," was all she said. 

Syaoran couldn't care less about anything anymore. Sakura had forgiven him, and she was in his arms. 

The Mirror peered out at them from one of her helpers, which was located on Syaoran's wall, and grinned slightly to itself. Syaoran had learned, but he had accepted it and had been rewarded. 

And he seemed to like it. 

At the moment, Syaoran didn't care if anything came up and zapped his memory away.

Just as long as he woke up to find her sticking with him, like the way he'd done for her. But this time, it would be genuine, like the kiss they'd shared. 

(Hoeee, that's done. Yay! Thanks to all those who read the fic! I'm always writing drama tho! I want to try something else, like…angst or something. (oh that's different). Anyway, once again, thanks, and luv ya lots! Oh yeah, and did you notice 3 of my 5 chapter names are from songs? "Erase and Rewind" and "Changing My Mind" are both lines from "Erase and Rewind." Then "Forgiven, not Forgotten." Hey, I'm addicted to my stereo, what can I say?) 


End file.
